A Maldição do Prodígio
by solangecosta
Summary: Tudo começa num universo alternativo onde Magos e Humanos convivem juntos. Sendo magos não são muito comuns e com isso eles são a elite entre as sociedades dos continentes. O magos fazem diversos serviços tanto para força militar quanto para solucionar


Passaram-se dez anos e o jovem Stephan Fowl treinava magia com sua irmã Katherine nos jardins. Katherine tinha 11 anos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes como o do pai, longos como de sua mãe com as pontas encaracoladas. Para Stephan sua irmã era mais a pessoa amável entre todos seus irmãos e até que seus pais, era uma garota bonita e popular. Já aos 11 anos Katherine já era classificada como maga de nível médio enquanto ele nem classificado era ainda.

Então treinavam feitiços através de duelos, no qual de acordo com a tradição da família Fowl só terminava quando um desistia ou ficava fora de combate. Katherine tinha um talento especial com encantamentos dos elementos da natureza do que a fazia ser chamada de Maga Elemental, já Stephan não se considerava especializado em nada, apenas tinha facilidade em aprender feitiços e encantamentos. La estava os irmãos treinando quando Katherine invocou uma planta gigantesca com enormes raízes que apenas com um aceno da menina se esticaram rapidamente e enrolaram Stephan até que não conseguisse mais se mexer e então indagou:

- Vai desistir Steph? – Stephan sentiu a raízes do elemental, o apertarem ainda mais, lhe dando já falta de ar, Katherine reparou isso e disse:

- Desista logo, Steph, sabe como isso funciona – apesar da adversidade Stephan deu um sorriso confiante e disparou:

- Lamento Kath, mas eu nunca perdi para você e essa não será a 1ª vez. KRATENCO! – E foices invisíveis de ar surgiram e estraçalharam as raízes do elemental e assim libertando-o. Katherine ficou um pouco surpresa não sabia o que aconteceu, só pode sentir uma magia sobre seu elemental.

- Se não quiser perder seu elemental, desista Kath – Mas ao invés de desistir ela invocou outro elemental de certa de 3 metros cheio de grandes espinhos e ordenou que assumisse a ofensiva – Stephan não perdeu tempo também e conjurou:

- Kratenco – E as foices invisíveis foram em direção aos elementares, destruindo-os por completo, mas para surpresa de Stephan as foices continuaram em direção a sua irmã que se assustou e tentou fazer uma parede de fogo para evitar a magia, mas não foi forte o suficiente, e a magia a acertou no ombro direito, no abdômen e na perna esquerda. Stephan estava estarrecido, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, sua irmã, sua amiga estava no chão inconsciente, sangrando muito, estava ficando pálida. Stephan sabia que se continuasse assim Katherine morreria, e num gesto desesperado ergueu sua mão direita e disse:

- Tiski – e uma esfera laranja saiu de sua mão e foi se elevando cada vez mais até chegar numa certa altura e então gritou:

- Katsu – e a esfera fez uma grande explosão, causando um estrondo considerável e quebrando até algumas janelas do castelo. Rapidamente o instrutor apareceu para ver o que aconteceu e rapidamente vários serviçais apareceram.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou o instrutor

- Por favor, ela muito ferida cuide dela - disse Stephan com uma calma estranha, mas no fundo estava muito assustado. Então o instrutor resolveu não retrucar devido a emergência, e levou Katherine para a enfermaria da Familia Fowl, os outros serviçais continuaram olhando para o menino que retribuiu com um olhar gelado, fazendo-os se dispersarem dali por completo.

Stephan resolveu sair dali e foi para o interior dos bosques para não ser encontrado, e assim suprimiu sua magia para não ser encontrado por ninguém principalmente seus pais ou seu irmãos. Encostou-se em uma arvore centenária no interior do bosque e sussurrou sozinho:

- Você adora plantas não é Katherine – Uma tristeza o imundou por completo ao pensar na irmã. Katherine sempre linda e graciosa, a favorita de nossa irmã Rubia, popular tanto na família quanto no reino, mas nunca deixou de dar atenção a ele, sempre que se sentia solitário ela o amparava. Enquanto os serviçais tinham medo dele, seus irmãos nunca se envolveram com ele, nem mesmos seus pais que apenas o disciplinava, se ele sentiu alguma coisa parecida com o amor se deve a Katherine e fazia doer ainda mais seu peito, por tê-la machucado, não foi intencional, mas mesmo assim era imperdoável, se sentia um fraco por não conseguir controlar suas magias. " Devo ser a vergonha da família" pensava, vários outros pensamentos o rodeavam, na verdade eram perguntas sem respostas como por exemplo: " Porque sou o único da família que não foi classificado pela suprema corte dos magos?" Já que até Katherine foi classificada e ele que sempre a venceu nunca foi. " Será que seus pais tem vergonha dele?" pensava. Stephan se sentia amaldiçoado porque todos que apareceram em seu caminho, nenhum saiu ileso, não tinha nenhum amigo. Começou a refletir nas palavras de seu pai "Esses sentimentos fúteis como amor, amizade e paixão só lhe trarão fraquezas, são sentimentos humanos, e por isso eles são inferiores. O que lhe fará forte é lealdade, racionalidade e disciplina e poder, por isso nossa família é poderosa e isso que o tornará forte Stephan, não se esqueça disso" Mas esses pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina que ele conhecia muito bem:

- O que foi que você fez Stephan? - Perguntou perigosamente uma morena de dezenove anos de cabelos longos lisos, olhos verdes, de um corpo invejável. Stephan estava assustado, não sabia se corria, ele sabia que seu erro teria graves consequências, mas tentou se manter calmo e perguntou:

- Como você me achou aqui Rubia? – sua irmã mais velha ficou mais irritada ainda, seus olhos verdes se tornavam vermelhos, uma aura poderosa se espalha pelo bosque.

- Você acha que só porque suprimiu sua magia, eu não poderia encontra-lo irmãozinho? Afinal sou uma maga de classe alta, mesmo com magia suprimida, você continua com uma magia residual. Não estou brincando Stephan, comece a falar AGORAAAA – E de repente uma onda de choque avançou sobre o bosque, varias arvores foram derrubadas, Stephan sentiu muitas dificuldades para se mantiver em pé, o medo invadiu o mago, pois ele sabia que se a deixasse ainda mais irritada ainda era capaz dela mata-lo por engano. Afinal Rubia era conhecida como a princesa sangrenta por outros reinos, há boatos pelo que ela que já havia matado mais de pessoas entre magos e humanos, Rubia tinha uma lealdade impressionante aos seus pais e ao reino, sempre foi muito pressionada pelos seus pais por ser a mais velha, era muita apegada a sua irmã mais nova Katherine, então não era uma boa ideia brincar com ela, e assim disse:

- Foi um erro que eu cometi, estávamos treinando e acabei não conseguindo controlar meus poderes e a feri por acidente – A morena abrandou um pouco, mas continuava raivosa

- Como ela esta Rubia?

- Teve ferimentos profundos, mas vai sobreviver, não graças a você – Stephan teve um acesso de fúria retrucou:

- Já disse que não a intenção, você é surda? – E outra onda choque se espalhou pelo bosque, e outras arvores foram derrubadas, a feição da morena estava irreconhecível que disparou:

- Isso que dá nossos pais puxarem suas cordinhas, achando que você é especial só porque é o sétimo filho.

- Isso é mentira, nunca me trataram especial, eu sou o que mais sofro de todos vocês – Rubia de uma risada sarcástica e completou:

- Mostrarei aos nossos pais que você não é nada especial, darei uma lição em você Stephan pela dor que você fez Katherine passar, então comece a se prepara irmãozinho – E então avançava lentamente, mas Stephan ao invés de se ajoelhar a aceitar a punição da irmã mais velha, ele ergueu seus braços o direito mais arqueado que o esquerdo, ao reparar isso Rubia parou e disse:

- Posição de luta? Serio mesmo? – Stephan se manteve concentrado, apesar de que de acordo com a tradição da família Fowl quando alguém faz algo errado e na ausência dos pais o irmão ou a irmã mais velha podem ditar a punição, mas ele nunca deixaria um irmão ou irmã dele o humilharem assim, deixaria até que Katherine o punisse se achasse necessário mas os outros não e manteve sua postura de luta. A feição de Rubia era realmente de assustar, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar algum encantamento ele foi jogado para longe até chocar-se com uma arvore, com as costas doloridas ele pensou " Essa desgraçada é poderosa mesmo, ela não faz nenhum movimento e nem pronuncia encantamentos, ela faz isso só com a mente, mas ela vai ser só, maldita" e assim conjurou:

- Kratenco - E as foices invisíveis foram vorazmente para a direção de Rubia que com um aceno de dedo as fez desviar-se, destruindo arvores próximas a ela que perguntou raivosa:

- Foi esse encantamento que usou em Katherine? – O jovem mago estava incrédulo

- Como ousa usar isso nela, seu imprestável - E de repente Stephan sentiu um esganando seu pescoço, e quando olhou para sua irmã ela estava com braço erguido como se o tivesse enforcando a distancia " Igual a mamãe" pensou o jovem mago, o foi ar se acabando, Stephan foi perdendo as forças " Não posso morrer aqui, ainda mais para minha irmã, é muito humilhante" pensou, já estava ajoelhado com as mãos sobre o chão, Rubia sorria confiante, estava mesmo com raiva dele, ele olhava o chão e com sua ultima força, aproveitando suas coladas ao solo sussurrou:

- Litenger – e o chão começou a tremer, rachaduras se formavam no solo, arvores era derrubadas, uma inclusive ia cair sobre Rubia que se teletransportou perdendo o contato visual com Stephan, quebrando o feitiço, que puxava todo ar que podia para se recuperar, mas continuava alerta

- Bastante impressionante irmãozinho, até vermes se viram para sobreviver não acha? – E Stephan não conseguia saber onde Rubia estava só sentia uma magia densa ao redor dele, a seguir tudo foi ficando escuro rapidamente, até que Stephan não pudesse enxergar mais nada, era como se estivesse cego, só via a escuridão, sentia calafrios, seu coração disparava compulsivamente até que ouviu:

- Como se sente Stephan? Estou pensando em como vou te punir, estou tentando ser criativa, você entende né? – " O que é isso? Será uma ilusão ou estou dentro de um encantamento?" pensava Stephan, quando de repente ouviu:

- Já sei, aproveite a rápida viagem Stephan, Calacts – O jovem sentiu seu corpo leve como uma pluma, como se estivesse voando, a seguir sentiu como se as poucas memorias boas que tinha fosse sendo sugadas para a escuridão, então começou a crescer sobre ele a dor, angustia, tristeza, rancor e ódio. A seguir escutou sua clavícula fazendo um barulho estranho e sentiu seu braço esquerdo se dobrando, quando ele voltou para realidade não existia escuridão e ele tinha voado uns vintes metros do solo e havia se chocado com galhos de arvores centenárias e se ombro estava deslocado e sem braço com fratura exposta, esse choque de realidade fez a dor chegar, e Stephan deu um gritou, pela 1ª vez ele havia sentido a verdadeira dor, ele tinha vontade de chorar, mas se segurou, seria muito humilhante, ele socava o solo com outro braço para ver se amenizava a dor, mas isso não acontecia

- Gostou Stephan? Esse encantamento causa dor tanto física quanto na alma, mas devo parabeniza-lo por não ter morrido ou ficado louco, mas ainda bem que não acabou porque ainda posso brincar mais com você - Stephan não conseguia se apegar a nenhuma memoria boa para ajuda-lo a lutar contra a dor, essa era a dor na alma que Rubia havia falado. "Que seja então, Rubia, eu vou te matar" , Stephan se apegou a escuridão, e a dor foi amenizando algo pulsava em sua mente "mate-a". A seguir o mago se levantou Rubia o encarou e viu o símbolo do pentagrama em sua testa, seu olhos negros se acinzentaram, parecia o demônio

- O que é você Stephan? - Ela invocou e seu braços estavam banhadas de fogos, ela estava pronta para atacar quando Stephan com uma voz demoníaca disse:

- O que foi irmã? Não esta com medo de garoto de 10 anos não é? – E deu uma risada sinistra, que a deixou apreensiva

- Esse não é meu irmão, é um monstro, tome isso – Rubia juntou seus braços banhados com fogo e depois um mar de fogo se expandiu pelo bosque matando tudo que encontrava, Stephan sorriu estranhamente e fogo chegou até ele. Rubia olhou e tudo estava em chamas ou virado cinzas de repente ela viu uma sombra que se aproximava, quando viu melhor era Stephan que disse:

- Agora é minha vez irmã - E assim se teletransportou ficando a meio metro de distancia de sua irmã e com um dedo da mão direita a imobilizou, Rubia não conseguia se mexer, ela estava furiosa e quando ia lançar uma onde choque, Stephan tocou-a carinhosamente em sua testa bloqueando sua mente. O jovem tocava o rosto de Rubia e se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Tão linda, tão poderosa, tem tudo para admira-la, mas você não é mãe ou o pai, não pense que pode mandar em mim, porque ninguém pode, entendeu irmãzinha? – E com o dedo indicador direito no abdômen de Rubia saiu uma luz negra que a jogou longe a fazendo cuspir sangue, Rubia sentiu a dor forte, mas levantou e sussurrou:

- Não vou perder para esse demônio – E quando olhou para frente não tinha nada lá

- Esta me procurando? – Stephan apareceu ao lado de sua irmã e segurou seu braço esquerdo forte, a morena com o outro braço lhe lançou um feitiço, mas o garoto já havia desaparecido, ela sentiu uma aura negra envolver seu braço esquerdo e uma dor inexplicável surgiu, os ossos do braço estavam sendo estraçalhados pouco a pouco, a linda morena gritava de dor e Stephan apareceu na sua frente, sua lhe lançou um feitiço mas rapidamente repelido que disparou:

- Esta irritada porque irmã? Você não quebrou meu braço, só retribui o favor – Ela continuou gemendo de dor até que ela colocou seu dedo indicador e médio direito na axila esquerda e disse:

- Clister – E um luz brilhou e rapidamente se apagou

- Estou impressionado mesmo Rubia, cortou os nervos magicamente para tirar o dor, não esperava menos da princesa sangrenta – Rubia se ajeitou e disse:

- Que tal a gente definir isso de uma vez Stephan? – desafiou

- Concordo plenamente – Ambos estavam preparados quando um sombra voadora e no instante seguinte Stephan estava inconsciente, quando Rubia viu sabia já quem era:

- O que faz aqui mãe? – A sombra se transformara em Yasmin matriarca da família Fowl

- Olha como fala comigo Rubia

- A senhora já sabe sobre a Katherine?

- Estou ciente, mas deixe-me advinhar você veio puni-lo por Katherine? – Rubia se mexeu desconfortavelmente disse:

- Apenas usei do meu direito como irmã mais velha – Yasmin já estava ficando irritada

- Você precisou destruir um terço do bosque para puni-lo Rubia? – A filha permaneceu em silencio, mas a mãe não deixou:

- Comece a falar Rubia

- Porque a senhora não lê minha mente então – E não mesma hora sentiu uma dor difusa se espalhando pelo corpo

- O dia que precisar ler a mente de meus filhos, significa que falhei como mãe, eu falhei Rubia?

- Não senhora – E a dor cessou

- Então me diga – Entao Rubia contou tudo sobre o pentagrama, os olhos, sobre as magias, tudo em geral.

- Esta certo agora, vá para enfermaria que esse braço esta horrível – Rubia colocou as mãos sobre o braço lesionado, deu uma ultima olhada para o seu irmão que estava inconsciente e desapareceu

Yasmin caminhou até seu caçula, colocou a cabeça em seus braços, o olhou carinhosamente, verificou os vários machucados do garoto, tocou carinhosamente a testa do filho e pensou " pentagrama huh"

- Quem diria que você se tornará um especialista em artes das trevas hein, meu pequeno príncipe, estou impressionada – Em seguida o colocou em seu colo e desapareceu com ele.

Yasmin esta na enfermaria da Familia Fowl situado entre o bosque e o castelo da família do Carl, parecia tudo muito limpo paredes brancas, estatuas nas entradas e nos corredores tudo em mármore, tochas incandescentes, tudo mais altos padrões, enfermeiras humanas, curandeiros, e Magos Curadores, são chamados os magos especializados em cura. Ao chegar foi recebida por um Mago Curador que disse:

- Já estava aguardando senhora Fowl, a senhorita Rubia avisou que a senhora que chegaria com o menino.

- Muito bem Carlton, ele esta com o ombro deslocado, e umas fissuras nas costelas, eu já o examinei. Cuide bem dele.

- Pode deixar, mas senhora é ele mesmo? O sétimo?

- É sim

- Que honra, pode deixar comigo senhora. Enfermeira leve-o a sala agora – A enfermeira rapidamente atendeu ao pedido e o colocou numa maca e o levou

Yasmin continuava andando pela até que achou outra enfermeira

- Ei, você. Onde esta Katherine? – A enfermaria se e virou e se assustou e logo disse:

- Oh perdão, senhora, a senhorita Fowl esta no terceiro quarto a esquerda – encerrando com um reverencia

- Esta bom, agora pode sair – Ao entrar no quarto tinha um curandeiro e duas enfermeira e Katherine estava deitada na cama dormindo, logo o curandeiro foi até Yasmin e logo disse:

- Deseja algo senhora?

- Qual o estado de Katherine?

- Ela teve cortes profundos, mas já estável – Yasmin pareceu refletir

- Enquanto tempo ela vai poder ir para casa?

- Vamos deixa-la em observação por uns três dias, depois ela poderá ser medicada em casa

- Entendo – Ela olhou para filha depois disse:

- Todos saiam quarto

- Como senhora? – Perguntou o curandeiro

- Se vocês não saírem do quarto, eu mato todos entenderam? – Todos saíram correndo imediatamente, enfim ela esta a sós com sua filha e aproximou-se da cama, acariciou seu rosto pálido, como tinha orgulho de sua filha mais nova, sua beleza, seu talento, até de sua bondade.

- Você não me puxou em nada, Katherine, você é seu pai dos pês a cabeça. Fique sempre do Stephan Katherine, ele a ama mais até do que a mim, não o deixe sair do trilho, ele vai precisar muito de você filha, vocês dois juntos podem abrir as portas da nova ordem mundial, eu tenho esperanças. Fique bem minha garotinha – E assim Yasmin saiu do quarto até que encontrou Carlton no corredor que lhe disse:

- Senhora, os ossos foram restaurados o ombro reduzido, mas uma coisa – Yasmin arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Que coisa essa? – Perguntou furiosa

- Parece que além de danos físicos, houve também danos na alma também senhora

- O que?

- Parece ser algum tipo de feitiço que não pude identificar, mas tentar concertar essa rachadura na alma pode até piorar a situação senhora, então quais são as suas ordens? – Perguntou o mago

Yasmin andava de um lado para o outro, freneticamente, "Rubia você vai me pagar" pensava

- Onde esta Rubia?

- Esta na sala de observação, porque senhora? – Nesse momento Yasmin já tinha se transformado num sombra voadora e num instante chegou a sala, Rubia esta acordada, mas estava sonolenta e num instante todos os enfermeiros caíram inconscientes sua mãe estava na sua frente com uma cara furiosa

- Mae? O que... – Mas foi interrompido, pois Yasmin já tinha tampado a boca da filha a palma da mão.

- Cale a boca – Seu rosto colou com de sua filha, seus olhos se encontravam e Rubia tentou fechar sua mente, mas era inútil Yasmin era mestre em telepatia, ela viu todas as imagens da luta dos filhos numa fração de segundo depois completou:

- Eu falhei com você filha – depois a deixou inconsciente, em seguida contou para Carlton o nome feitiço que disse:

- Mesmo sabendo o nome do feitiço, a situação ainda é complicada senhora, os riscos são altos senhora

- Quais são as consequências se o deixarmos assim?

- Pode ser que não seja nenhum, pode ser que mude sua personalidade, estabilidade e outras varias possibilidades

- Não posso decidir isso sozinha tenho que encontrar Alfred primeiro

- Como a senhora quiser – Yasmin já tinha desaparecido

Yasmin estava no castelo novamente, estava no escritório do marido, andando de um lado para outro quando Alfred aparece e então exclamou:

- Eu vim assim que soube da Katherine

- Katherine esta bem, o problema é outro.

- Como assim?

- Stephan – disse a esposa

- Como assim? – Em seguida Yasmin colocou suas mãos na testa do marido e fechou os olhos em seguida Alfred fez o mesmo

- Então foi isso?

-Sim

- O que faremos Alfred? - O marido andava pelo cômodo impaciente até que parou e disse:

- Vamos deixar como esta – Os olhos negros de Yasmin se tornaram vermelhos a mesa do escritório do marido havia se partido em dois

- O que você disse Alfred?

- Foi graças ao feitiço de Rubia que Stephan despertou o pentagrama

- Ele é meu filho, não vou permitir que ele fique com a alma rachada

- Ele é meu filho também, Yasmin. Vamos vigia-lo de perto, se houver alguma repercussão seria, faremos o que for necessário, a partir de agora o ensinarei pessoalmente a controlar seus poderes.

- Com o pentagrama ele quase matou Rubia – Alfred ficou incrédulo em seguida começou a rir descontroladamente, Yasmin apenas o analisava:

- Ele com 10 anos quase matou uma das mais poderosas magas do reino, é incrível, ele se tornará um "THE FIVE" ouça minhas palavras Yasmin - Yasmin se acalmou e refletiu as palavras do marido depois perguntou:

- Você não esta preocupado com suas filhas?

- Em relação a Katherine eu estou ciente que seu estado é estável e quanto a Rubia ela é uma maga classe alta e não se deixaria ser morta facilmente mesmo por Stephan, mas as verei daqui pouco na enfermaria. E você Yasmin? O que fará com Rubia?

- Eu a punirei pessoalmente quando ela sair da enfermaria, e você Alfred?

- Eu punirei Stephan, apesar de tudo ele deve ser disciplinado.

Três tinha se passado e Stephan tinha acordado pela 1ª vez desde o duelo e viu um teto branco de mármore e pensou "Enfermaria", mas não sentia mais dores exceto um pouco de cefaleia, reparou que seu braço esta 100 por cento e pensou " Esses magos curadores são incríveis". Ele começou a puxar na memoria se lembra do duelo com Rubia, na qual ele escapou da morte por pouco, lembrou-se da onda de poder que o invadiu, sentia saudade daquele poder, daquela emoção, sentiu o prazer de uma luta de vida ou morte, queria mais, finalmente viu o proposito de seus poderes: Machucar pessoas. Mas esses pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz:

- Olá – Stephan olhou para e porta e viu Katherine sorridente para ele

- O que esta fazendo aqui Katherine? – Ela mantinha seu sorriso cativante e completou:

- Vim ver como você estava oras – Ele não conseguia manter seu olhar nela, depois de reparar suas bandagens e curativos. Katherine reparou e preocupada perguntou:

- O que foi Steph? - Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas que disse:

- Eu sou um monstro Katherine, eu sinto muito – Katherine o olhou preocupada, o acariciou em seu belo rosto, depois sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Você não teve culpa, eu que me descuidei.

- Não diga absurdos, pare de me proteger Katherine, eu te machuquei, assim como fiz Rubia e com todos que atravessam meu caminho – Katherine sentiu uma aura negra vindo de Stephan que continuou

- Como você é a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo, o melhor que posso fazer por você é mantê-la longe de mim

- Quem esta dizendo absurdos agora é você Stephan, até parece que vou te deixar só por causa disso, você é meu irmão mais novo, meu sangue, minha família, nunca vou deixa-lo.

A aura negra se espalhava pelo quarto, Katherine sentiu as energias negativas e quando voltou seu olhar para seu irmão seus olhos estavam cinzas e o pentagrama estava novamente em sua testa que disse:

- Não pode ser... – Stephan deu sorriso assustador e retrucou:

- Agora você entende não é? – Ela continuou em silencio apavorada, mas após recuperar sua coragem perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com você Steph?

- Apenas acordei para minha verdadeira natureza Katherine, agora mantenha-se longe de mim para seu próprio bem – Quando ela ia retrucar toda a aura negra foi sugada para um lugar, quando Stephan e Katherine olharam e viram Alfred que disse:

- Olá meu filhos

- Olá pai – disse Katherine

- Não era para você esta no seu quarto mocinha?

- Sim, mas eu soube que Stephan tinha acordado e vim visita-lo.

- Entendo, agora que já mataram as saudades vá para o seu quarto que sua mãe já irá leva-la para casa.

- Mas pai, o senhor tem que o saber o que se passa com Stephan

- Sim, já estou ciente Katherine, deixe que eu cuido disso e vá

- Obrigada pai – Fez um reverencia e saiu do quarto

Alfred e Stephan se olharam por alguns segundos e mantiveram o silencio então o pai disse:

- Vamos Stephan – Ele olhou para o pai surpreso e disse:

- Para onde vamos pai?

- Um lugar sossegado para nós podermos conversar melhor, agora segure minha mão – Que assim o fez e ambos desapareceram – Eles estavam numa região deserta, Stephan olhou sentiu resticios magia, estava em uma espécie de planalto, reparou um monte de escombros, parecia que eram restos de uma mansão

- Onde estamos?

- Estamos na província de Masara, uma província afastada do reino, sempre venho quando quero pensar com calma

- E porque me trouxe aqui pai?

- Vamos ao que interessa Stephan, eu sei de tudo o que aconteceu entre você e Rubia, mas antes disso devo puni-lo pelo que fez a Katherine, você sabe né – o jovem assentiu e se ajoelhou e sentiu uma dor excruciante o atingir e se espalhar e o pentagrama negro se tornou mais forte ainda em sua testa, todos seu músculos entraram em espasmos, uma aura negra começou a sair de jovem e involuntariamente atacou seu pai que desviava facilmente

- Que interessante - Em seguida absorveu toda aura negra, só que de repente se nariz começou a sangrar então disse:

- Que aura maligna, isso odeia tudo que possui vida, muito perigoso – Depois liberou Stephan da tortura, mas ainda não consegui se manter em pé

- Você sabe o que você é Stephan?

- Um monstro? – Stephan ainda no chão

- Muito pelo contrario, você possui uma arte muito refinada, que só acordou quando você estava em perigo como aconteceu quando você lutava com Rubia. Esse pentagrama na sua testa significa que você é um especialista em Magia Negra

- O que? Não é possível? – Perguntou incrédulo, já levantando.

- Tanto é que você é um

- Então é por isso que eu sempre acabo machucando as pessoas, é por isso que sinto o prazer em machucar.

- Sim, você esta correto, isso faz parte do seu destino.

- Então eu sou um amaldiçoado

- Bem longe disso, é uma dadiva.

- Como assim?

- Magos especializados em Magia Negra são raríssimos na historia, foram sempre muito poderosos, que mudaram o curso da historia. Você tem o poder necessário, só precisa de treinamento e se direcionarmos esses seus instintos de forma correta, ninguém nos parará Stephan.

- Será que dará certo pai?

- Confie em mim, eu mesmo o ensinarei a controlar seus poderes, e os despejará em nossos inimigos, você será o grande líder da próxima geração da nossa família, Stephan, posso contar com você?

- Pode pai, estarei as suas ordens – Alfred sorriu para o filho, que o olhou esperançoso

"Meu pai vai me ajudar a controlar isso" , " Eu não sou um monstro afinal", " Ele espera grandes coisas de mim", " Não vou decepciona-lo", esses pensamentos se irradiavam sobre Stephan, que olhava para o céu feliz.

- Esta vendo essas ruinas Stephan? – O filho assentiu

- Pertencia a uma família importantes de magos que dominava essa província, mas foram exterminados, destruíram seu lar como você pode ver.

-Porque pai?

- Só o fato de serem magos importantes já gerava inveja e discórdia tanto no reino quanto no continente, os humanos os odiavam, os outros magos sempre buscando tomar seu lugar, só que eles magos pacíficos e por isso eles caíram, não buscaram mais poder e então desapareceram, é a seleção natural. A busca incessante de poder para um derrubar o outro para sobreviver, é por isso que nunca paro de buscar mais poderes, de conquistar mais, para que nossa família não acabe como essa aqui, e quanto mais conquistamos mais inimigos aparecem, entende Stephan?

- Não deixaremos isso acontecer pai, nossa família vai crescer ainda mais e eliminarei todos que aparecerem em nosso caminho, sentirão nosso poder – Alfred sorriu satisfeito e disse:

- Que tal começarmos a treinar então? – E assim desapareceram como areia e voltaram para as propriedades da família Fowl, para Stephan começar seu destino.

CAP 2

Haviam se passado dois anos, e Stephan esteve treinando arduamente com seus pais a controlar seus poderes, Stephan estava em outro nível agora. Ele estudou muito Magia Negra, Magia de Selamento, Magia Defensiva. Sua personalidade tinha mudado bastante, ele esta muito mais frio e racional, passava o tempo sozinho quando não estava treinando mesmo com os esforços de Katherine, ele havia se distanciado de todos inclusive dela. Ia para bosque, matava animais para matar seus desejos por sangue, além de sugar as energias doa animais para ficar mais forte. Seus irmãos o invejam e o temiam ao mesmo tempo, tanto por ser um tipo raro de mago quanto pela atenção que seus pais o davam.

Stephan estava sentado num galho de arvore no bosque até que sentiu uma presença e disse:

- O que você quer Artemis? – Um garoto moreno de 15 anos, de olhos e cabelos castanhos saiu de trás da arvore.

- Oh, mesmo tentando ocultar minha presença, você percebeu, parabéns irmãozinho

- Diga logo o que quer?

- Que rude, não posso apenas querer estar na companhia do meu irmão caçula? - Rapidamente Stephan desapareceu e apareceu atrás de seu irmão e lhe lançou um encantamento paralisante que percebeu e com apenas um dedo encerrou o encantamento e virou para Stephan sorridente:

- Não pense que sou como Rubia, Stephan. Ela pode ser a mais poderosa, mas eu sou o mais inteligente irmão. Não me deixo cair por emoções baratas, você entende o que quero dizer não é?

- Diga o que realmente deseja Artemis?

- Sabe Stephan, eu, ao contrario dos outros não o vejo como uma ameaça, nem tenho inveja por você ser sétimo filho e blablabla. Fato é que você é mago especialista em magia negra e eu sou um mago ilusionista, acho que quando libera-lo para missões seremos invencíveis. Mas quero te perguntar algo irmão?

- O que seria?

- Mesmo se conquistarmos todo o continente, nós somos sete irmãos, quando nossos pais se forem, como você acha que ficará isso? Você acha que dividiremos tudo por igual, que teremos um líder e os outros seis irmão irão obedece-lo como aconteceu com tio Carl e nosso pai,? Ou você acha que todos nós entraremos em guerra em busca de poder?

- Entendo, e você crê na ultima opção e quer que me una a você, estou certo?

- Muito perspicaz irmãozinho, juntos Rubia e outros não teriam a menor chance, pense nas possibilidades irmão.

- O que quer que eu diga Artemis?

- Não precisa dizer nada irmãozinho, mas pense bem, que um dia irei buscar a resposta que definirá nossos destinos Stephan, pense bem. De qualquer forma vim aqui para lhe avisar que nossos pais o aguardam nos jardins, finalmente você será classificado irmão, não espero nada menos que classe alta irmãozinho, boa sorte – E assim desapareceu

Stephan foi se encaminhando aos jardins e pensava " Esse Artemis é imprevisível como sempre", " Ele é realmente perigoso". Com a classificação ele não se importava muito sabia que era um classe alta e hoje seria apenas a concretização disso. Treinou durante dois anos inte


End file.
